Hermanos
by Kouichi Toko
Summary: Me han dicho que el amor entre hermanos es pecado... pero no pude evitarlo. SS
1. prohibido

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Soy un maldito enfermo. En que estaba pensando. Habiendo tantas y tantos para enamorarme, me tenía que enamorar de ti. De la única persona a la que estoy destinado a ver de por vida, saber que nunca podrá ser completamente mía, y hacer como si nada pasara. Porque ese amor que te tengo, para muchos es pecado.

Me enamore de ti, mi linda Sakura… mi querida hermanita menor.

Y ahora que lo pienso, no parecemos hermanos; mi cabello, al igual que mis ojos, son de un color negro azabache, mi tez es blanca (casi transparente), y soy frio y antipático… algo insensible. En cambio tu; tienes un hermoso y peculiar cabello rosa, que resalta con tus ojos, que son de un verde raro, pero muy bonito, tu tez también es blanca (pero no tanto como la mía), eres tierna, cariñosa y muy sociable. Eres muy diferente a mi… tal vez por eso es que me gustas.

Me di cuenta de eso, cuando mis celos ya no eran los que un hermano siente por una hermana, no. Te quería proteger para que no te hicieran daño, pero sentía tanta rabia cuando te veía con esos "amigos" tuyos, y me di el gusto de romper una que otra nariz. Y lo hacia, ¿sabes por qué? Para que nadie te alejara de mí, para que no se metieran con lo que es 'MIO'. Si, soy un hermano muy posesivo.

Y aunque no quería aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti, tuve que hacerlo, cuando una mañana desperté sudando, jadeando y con un gran bulto entre mis piernas… producto de haberte hecho el amor, en mis sueños. Al principio creí que era deseo, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así, no solo era deseo, sino también… amor. Créeme, nunca fue mi intención enamorarme, y mucho menos de ti, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Te escucho gemir, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me alegra que compartamos la habitación.

Aun no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, es como un sueño, y si lo es, no me gustaría despertar nunca. Wow, te vez tan hermosa, nunca creí verte así, bajo de mi, gimiendo mi nombre… pidiéndome más. Se siente tan bien, estar dentro de ti.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, haciéndote el amor por tercera vez en la noche, y aunque estoy cansado, no parare, y lo sabes, porque tal vez esta será la primera, y la última que pueda hacerte mía, solo mía.

Puedo ver en tu rostro la frustración, se que te gusta lo que hago, pero sabes que esta mal… y te veo llorar, y se que no es de alegría… y me duele, mucho, más de lo que te puedas imaginar… porque prácticamente, yo te obligue a hacer esto…

_- …hermanita…no llores… por favor…_

_- Sasuke… esto… esta mal…_

_- Lo se… pero no llores… por favor, me duele verte así._

Y… te veo sonreír, por primera vez en toda la noche. Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu sonrisa? Tan pura e inocente… pareces un ángel… corrección, eres un ángel. Me encantaría que este momento durara para siempre. Y en un desesperado intento para que no te alejes de mi, trato de acercarte más, ja!, como si eso fuera posible… y te beso de una forma desesperada, algo salvaje…

_- Te amo…_

Digo… y no respondes, solo me miras de una forma que no puedo descifrar, tal vez es lastima, tristeza, ternura… alegría… y me sonríes amargamente. Y eso esta bien para mi, se que no puedes decir lo mismo que yo… pero aun así duele. Ahora me abrazas y comienzas a llorar de nuevo…

_- También… te amo…_

Susurras en mi oído. ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Me amas? Paro lo que estoy haciendo y te miro sorprendido, es que, no es que no quisiera escucharlo, es simplemente, que no lo vi venir.

Y te brazo… me siento feliz, y por alguna razón he comenzado a llorar… y te abrazo una vez más, con todas mis fuerzas. No se si lo que dices es verdad, pero por ahora, quiero creer que es así.

Ahora que se lo que sientes por mi, no te voy a dejar ir…

Y se que esta mal, que nuestro amor es pecado, pero aun así, luchare para que estemos juntos… y no me importa quemarme en el infierno por toda la eternidad, con tal de estar a tu lado, valdría la pena.

Y te prometo, que nada ni nadie nos va separar.


	2. para siempre

La vida no es nada justa. Han pasado solo un par de semanas desde que te dije que te amo, y ya quieren separarnos. Pero ya sabía desde un principio que… esto no iba a ser nada fácil…

Ahora ya no solo no vivimos en la misma casa, sino que ahora ya ni siquiera me dejan verte.

Mamá y Papá me detestan, les doy asco, dicen que yo te obligue a hacer esto… _que yo te obligué_ _a que me amaras_… ¡que estúpidos son!Que a caso no se dan cuenta que al corazón no se le manda?, que al igual que yo, tu tampoco pudiste evitar este sentimiento? Pero no puedo hacerlos razonar, jamás lo aceptaran. _Perdí su confianza… pero gane su odio, vaya cambio._

Y que decir de Itachi… nuestro "querido" hermano mayor. Sabes que me mira con desprecio y se burla de mí, de nosotros, cada vez que nos encontramos. Y tengo la ligera sospecha de que el fue quien les dijo a mamá y a papá sobre nuestra relación. Pero porque?, No lo sabes?... pues yo sí. Estaba **CELOSO**… si, el muy estúpido estaba celoso… porque? Porque el también te ama, pero no fue capaz de decírtelo antes que yo, y aunque te hubiera dicho, el sabe que jamás le hubieras correspondido… me preguntas que como lo se?... pues fácil… el me lo dijo, y también me dijo que si no eras de el, no serias de nadie. Vaya loco.

Y se que no me crees, se que tu confías mucho en el, que crees que no te lastimaría, pero entonces dime, como es que supieron lo de nosotros, cuando el era el único que lo sabia? Porque el fue al único que se lo contaste.

Y no quiero que nadie te haga daño, no quiero que nadie te aleje de mí… y solo hay una solución para esto… si lo se, es algo drástica, pero, no hay otra opción. Veo en tus ojos el miedo y la inseguridad… y te veo llorar…

_- Que pasa? acaso no confías en mi?_

_- Si pero… que no hay otra solución?_

_- Me temo que no saku, por más que trato de pensar, no encuentro otra salida…_

_-…_

_- así nadie podrá separarnos… estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad…_

Bajas la mirada y empiezas a llorar… otra vez. No lo hagas, no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Sabes que me duele más que cualquier otra cosa.

_- Bien, pero antes…_

_- Si?_

_- Solo prométeme… que estarás a mi lado, por siempre…_

_-… Claro, te lo prometo hermanita…_

Y sonríes… me encanta verte sonreír. Bueno, es hora de que te marches, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte... al menos por ahora. Y te veo en mis brazos, y me besas… una última vez, al menos en esta vida…

Y ahora que te vas, solo me gustaría saber si podre cumplir esa promesa, porque tal vez al lugar al que tú vas, yo no te pueda acompañar, porque tú eres un ángel, y yo… soy todo lo contrario… Perdóname, si no puedo ir contigo, por favor, perdóname. De verdad, solo espero encontrarte en ese lugar, y vivir contigo, por toda la eternidad. Solo recuerda que…_Te amo mi pequeño ángel… te amo mi querida y dulce hermanita…._


End file.
